Datei:Cell Block Tango Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Cell Block Tango from Chicago is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Sugar, and Tina along with Mike and Rory as dancers. Cell Block Tango is the second number in the episode and is sung after Sue and Roz tell the five girls to sing a song about women feeling weak because of men as their assignment. It begins in the auditorium, and it switches to scenes of Beiste and Cooter at home, showing Cooter lashing out at Beiste, getting closer to her and showing her in tears. Beiste leaves the auditorium near tears halfway through the performance. Roz says that the girls absolutely 'cray-cray' and explains to them that they have failed to understand their assignment. LYRICS: Mercedes: And now, the six merry murderesses Of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of Brittany: Uh uh! Mercedes: "The Cell Block Tango" Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Santana and Tina with Sugar and Brittany: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina (Brittany, Santana and Sugar): (He had it coming) You know how people have these little habits (He had it coming) That get you down? Like Bernie... (He only had himself to blame) Bernie, he liked to chew gum, (If you'd have been there) No, not chew, pop! (If you'd have seen it) So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated (I betcha you would have done the same) And I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy (He had it coming) And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, (He had it coming) Drinkin' a beer and chewin' (He only had himself to blame) No, not chewin', poppin'! (If you'd have been there) So, I said to him, I said (If you'd have seen it) "You pop that gum one more time," (I betcha you would have done the same) And he did (He had it coming) So I took the shotgun off the wall (He had it coming) And I fired two warning shots (He only had himself to blame) Into his head Santana and Tina with Brittany and Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar (Brittany, Santana and Tina): (He had it coming) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City (He had it coming) About two years ago, and he told me he was single (He only had himself to blame) And we hit it off right away (If you'd have been there) So, we started living together (If you'd have seen it) He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. (I betcha you would have done the same) (He had it coming) And then I found out, (He had it coming) Single, he told me. Single, my butt! (He only had himself to blame) Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it) One of those Mormons, you know (I betcha you would have done the same) So that night, when he came home from work (He had it coming) I fixed him his drink (He had it coming) As usual (He only had himself to blame) You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Santana and Tina (Brittany and Sugar): He had it coming (Pop! Six! Squish!), he had it coming (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) He took a flower (Pop! Six! Squish!) in its prime (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) And then he used it (Pop!) and he abused it (Six!) It was a murder (Squish! Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz) but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" he says He was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Brittany and Sugar: The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) Sugar: They had it comin', (Tina: They had it comin') Santana: They had it comin', (Sugar: They had it comin') Tina: They had it comin' all along, (Santana: They had it coming' all along) Sugar: 'Cause if they used us (Santana: Cause if they used us) Tina: And they abused us (Sugar: And they abused us) Santana, Sugar and Tina with Brittany: How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Kategorie:Videos